The present invention relates to a washer supply device that employs a pressing member connected with a biasing member to apply a downward force on the piled washers in the retaining tube.
A conventional washer supply device 13 for a power nailer is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a disk-like box 11 in which washers 10 are received, the box 11 is engaged with the washer supply device 13 on a side of the power nailer 12. A tube 14 is connected between the box 11 and a washer transferring device 15 which is connected to a nose portion 120 of the power nailer 12. The box II and the device 13 are bulky and occupy a large space. Once the washers 10 are jammed in the box 11, the box 11 is to be discarded.
FIG. 2 shows another type of washer supply device comprising a retaining tube 23 connected to a side of the power nailer 12 and a pushing rod 26 extends through the retaining tube 23. A spring 25 is connected to the pushing rod 26 and a pushing end 27 is connected to a lower end of the pushing rod 26. A washer transferring member 24 is connected to a nose 120 of the nailer 12 and a tubular casing 22 is engaged between the retaining tube 23 and the washer transferring member 24. A plurality of washers 21 are piled in the tubular casing 22 and the washers 21 can be transferred to the nose 120 so as to be work with the nails ejected from the nose 120. The washers 21 are pressed downward by the pushing end 26 and the tubular casing 22 is made of stiff material so that when some of the washers 21 are jammed in the tubular casing 22, the tubular casing 22 has to be discarded. The pushing rod 26 extended from the retaining tube 23 and could be inconvenient for the user to using the power nailer 12 in a narrow space. Once the pushing rod 26 is bent, the washers 21 cannot be sent to the washer transferring member 24.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a washer supply device and comprises a retaining tube connected to a side of a power nailer and a slot is defined longitudinally through the retaining tube. The retaining tube has an open top and a washer supply device is connected a lower end of the retaining tube. A first member is movably received in the tubular tube and a second member is fixedly connected to an inner periphery of the retaining tube. A first end of a biasing band is fixedly connected to the first member and a second end of the biasing band is fixedly connected to the second member. A pressing member is connected to the first member so as to press the washers in the retaining tube. `The primary object of the present invention is to provide a washer supply device that has no long pushing rod and no box or tubular casing 22 are required.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.